


[Podfic] Happy and They're Safe

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] SCUBA Fork [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scuba Diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not fair that only the people without super powers or suits get to learn how to dive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Happy and They're Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy and They're Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396747) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



> Thanks to Circ_Bamboo for having blanket permission!

  
**Title:**   Happy and They're Safe  
**Author:**   Circ_Bamboo  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Series:**   SCUBA Fork **Length:**   7:00  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/SCUBA%20Fork/%5bMCU%5d%202%20Happy%20and%20They're%20Safe.mp3)

[**Download MP3 [Just Happy and They're Safe]**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/SCUBA%20Fork/%5bMCU%5d%202%20Happy%20and%20They're%20Safe.mp3)  
[**Download M4B [Complete SCUBA Fork Series] 29:32**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20SCUBA%20Fork%20\(Series\).m4b)  
[**Download MP3 ZIP [Complete SCUBA Fork Series] 29:32**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20SCUBA%20Fork%20\(Series\).zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
